


Nailed it

by LittleSpider



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: Badass Roxy, Merlin genius, Merlin's a genius, Tech-Wizard, merlin's scottish accent, scottish accent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:12:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7007050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSpider/pseuds/LittleSpider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxanne's bound for a mission in Moscow but Merlin wants to share his latest gadget with her...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nailed it

“You wanted to see me, Merlin?” Roxy asked, sticking her head around the door of the Quartermaster’s office.

“…Aye Lass, come in…”

Merlin stood up from his desk chair to greet the young female agent and shook her hand which was already extended, her elbow stiff and her hand ready to grip his.

Merlin wondered if her place as the only female agent at the table had led to her overcompensating with her handshakes or if it was merely the tenacity of her formidable character that did it. Either way, he responded in gentle kind and shook back before sitting.

“You got your debriefing this mornin’, I believe?” he asked, looking over the file that had landed in his In-tray that morning.

“Yes, Merlin. I’m bound for Moscow at 15:00.” she responded. 

“Aye. Well, I wanted to discuss somethin’ with you.”

“Oh?”

“A new piece of kit, I’ve been working on. I’d like, if I may, to use you as a guinea pig of sorts.”

“I’m….flattered?” she said apprehensively.

Merlin smiled appreciatively.

“Roxy, You’ll come to trust me in time. I know that throwing you out of an airplane without a parachute, and asking y’t’shoot your dog didn’t exactly scream that…”

“I trust you, Merlin.”

“Well, what is it?”

“A method of data transfer. But first…you’re going to have to wash your hands, and prepare for some… ‘pampering’.”

*

Roxy sat there, her hand that bore the callouses of handling high-caliber firearms and the odd scratch and graze from melee combat was sat in the hand on another lady who wore a face mask and was filing at her nails with a look of intense concentration.

“…A manicure, Merlin?” she asked, staring up at him, wondering if she was the butt of another military joke played on any woman who dared breach the typical ‘mens domain’ “A bit ‘Miss Congeniality’ isn’t it?”

Merlin inclined his head as he watched the woman work.

“I know y’think I’m mental. Believe me, y’wouldnae be the first.” he responded. “…But truth be told, as soon as y’passed the test, a whole new…host of ideas exploded into possibility. I’ve been working with cuff-links, tiepins, buttonholes, lapel pins for years.”

His brown eyes took on a brighter hue.

“…You’ve opened doors. Possibilities. Lipsticks that act as toxins. Powder puffs that can be used to lift finger prints. Bracelets that deliver 50,000 volts when the charm is pinched…and this, my newest, and most exciting project…”

“…A manicure.” she responded flatly.

“No…No…” he enthused, kneeling besides her and nodding to the false nail the woman was now applying.

“…See the diamante?”

“Yes.” Roxy sighed, looking away in boredom.

“Tha’s a NFC chip. You’re gonnae meet your contact. He’ll ask you to tap your number into his phone…”

“And the data in the chip will transfer to his mobile!” 

Merlin grinned.

“Tha’s right.”

“…Merlin, you’re a genius!”

“…After you’ve had your nails done…I must show you the mace I’ve developed. One spray in the face and your target will be spilling his secrets to you like you’re his parish priest on Judgement day.”

Roxy smiled at him and patted his back with her free hand.

“You’re on.”

**Author's Note:**

> 4am drabble after looking at the prospect of NFC chips in Espionage


End file.
